Hips Don't Lie
Hips Don't Lie '''was sung by Eric Brennan and Selina Perez in the sixth episode of the series, Deal or No Deal, as he seduces her into joining The Melody-Makers. Lyrics '''Eric: Ladies up in here tonight No fighting, no fighting We got the refugees up in here No fighting, no fighting Selina, Selina Eric (Selina): I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man wants to speak Spanish Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa Selina, Selina Selina: Oh baby when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body And I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby, this is perfection Eric: Hey Girl, I can see your body moving And it's driving me crazy And I didn't have the slightest idea Until I saw you dancing And when you walk up on the dance floor Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it So you can keep on shaking it Eric (Selina): I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man want to speak Spanish Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa Selina, Selina Selina: Oh baby when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body And I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel you boy Come on lets go, real slow Don't you see baby asi es perfecto Eric and Selina: Oh I know we're on tonight our hips don't lie And we're starting to feel it's right All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby, this is perfection Selina, Selina Selina: Oh boy, I can see your body moving Half animal, half man I don't, don't really know what I'm doing But you seem to have a plan Eric: My will and self restraint Have come to fail now, fail now See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know That's a bit too hard to explain Selina: Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de día Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de día Eric (Selina): I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man want to speak Spanish Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa Selina, Selina Selina: Oh baby when you talk like that You know you got me hypnotized So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body Eric: Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it! Mira en Barranquilla se baila así Selina: I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel you boy Come on let's go, real slow Baby, like this is perfecto Eric and Selina: Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel it's right The attraction, the tension Baby, like this is perfection Eric: No fighting No fighting Category:Songs by Eric Category:Songs by Selina